


The Making of Pies

by bratfarrar



Series: As Kingfishers Catch Fire [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brought more with him than just a video tape and a poster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of Pies

**Author's Note:**

> For Kensieg and 2ndaryauthor.

The crust is the hard part: finding the right balance of ingredients so it will roll out without sticking to everything or pulling to pieces, getting the dough thin enough to cover the pan. His grandmother taught him this. “Roll out from the center, John,” she’d told him often enough, patience deepening her accent into something foreign, familiar.  
  
After spending all day surrounded by dust and almost magically high-tech machinery, there’s comfort in the feel of wood under his hands, the smell of flour and butter. It’s something to hold on to, here in alien city under an alien sky.


End file.
